Henry Adams (1583 - 1646)
Biography Henry Adams was born on 21 Jan 1583 in County Somerset, England to John Adams (1555 - 1694) and Anges Katherine Stone (1556 - 1615) and died on 6 Oct 1646 in Braintree, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He was buried on 8 Aug 1646 in Hancock Cemetery, Quincy, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He married on an unknown date at an unknown place to Edith Squire (1587 - 1672). Children #Lt. Henry Admas, Jr. (1604 - 1676) #Lt. Thomas Adams (1612 - ) #Capt. Samuel Adams (1617 - 1688/89) #Dea. Jonathan Adams (1619 - 1690) #Peter Adams (1622 - c.1690) #John Adams (c.1624 - ) #Joseph Adams (1626 - 1692) #Ensign Edward Adams (1630 - 1716) Coat of Arms These were the coat of arms of Henry Adams (1583 - 1646), ancestor to President John Adams of America. Lineage Henry Adams (1583 - 1646) m. Edith Squire (1587 - 1672) Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) m. Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1698) Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks (1662 - 1719) m. Sarah Medway (1666 - 1713) George Fairbanks III (1685 - 1763) m. Rachel Drury (? - 1780) Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (1826 - 1899) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941) Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) Descendants Of Henry Adams and Edith Squire Henry Adams (1583 - 1646) *m. Edith Squire (1587 - 1672) *#Lt. Henry Admas, Jr. (1604 - 1676) *#Lt. Thomas Adams (1612 - ?) *#Capt. Samuel Adams (1617 - 1688/89) *#Peter Adams (1622 - c.1690) *#John Adams (c.1624 - ?) *#Joseph Adams (1626 - 1692) *#Ensign Edward Adams (1630 - 1716) Of Mary Adams and Capt. George Fairbanks Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681 m. Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) # Mary Fairbanks (1647 - 1682) #* Dea. Joseph Daniels (? - 1715) # George Fairbanks, Jr. (1650 - 1737), a founder of the town of Medway, Massachusetts #* m. 1st Susanna Unknown (? - ?) #* m. 2nd Sarah Unknown (? - ?) # Samuel Fairbanks (1652 - 1676) # Eliesur Fairbanks (1655 - 1745), selectmen in 1703 #* m. Martha Unknown (? - ?) # Jonas Fairbanks (1656 - 1676) # Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) #* m. 1st Sarah Medway (? - 1713) #* m. 2nd, Annie Unknown (? - ?) # Margaret Fairbanks (1664 - ?) #* m. William Halbrook (? - ?) Of Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks and Sarah Wedway Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks III (1662 - 1719) m. Sarah Medway (1666 - 1713) # George Fairbanks (1685 - 1753) #* m. 1st Lydia Gay (? - 1717) #* m. 2nd Rachel Drury (? - 1780) # Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks (1689 - 1754), physician, a soldier in the French and Indian War #* m. 1st Lydia Holbrook (? - 1724) #* m. 2nd Hannah Coolidge (1692 - 1776) # Comfort Fairbanks (1690 - ?) #* Joseph Billings (? - ?) # Joseph Fairbanks (1693 - d. young) # Samuel Fairbanks (1693 - ?) #* m. Susannah Watson (? - ?) # Jonas Fairbanks (1697 - d. young) m. Annie Unknown (? - ?) # Benjamin Fairbanks (1715 - ?) Of George Fairbanks III and Lydia Gay George Fairbanks III (1665 - 1753), a soldier in the French and Indian War m. 1st Lydia Gay (? - ?) # Eleazer Fairbanks (1707 - 1708) # George Fairbanks (1708- ?) #* m. Deborah Sawin ( 1719/20 - ?) # Lydia Fairbanks (1710 - 1765) #* m. Wlisha Hayden (? - 1758) # Jabez Fairbanks (1713 - ?) #* m. Susanna Corning (? - ?) # Sarah Fairbanks (1716 - ?) #* m. Edmund Hayden (? - ?) Of George Fairbanks and Rachel Drury m. 2nd Rachel Drury (? - 1780) # Joseph Fairbanks (1720 - 1722) # Rachel Fairbanks (1721 - 1729) # Abigail Fairabanks I (1723 - d. young) # Abigail Fairbanks II (1725 - d. young) # Comfort Fairbanks (1727 - 1729) # Submit Fairbanks (1729 - ?) #* m. Daniel Fairbank (1723 - c.1771), soldier in the colonial wars # Mary Fairbanks (1730 - ?) #* m. Micah Morse (? - 1776) died in the Americn Revolutionary War # Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786) #* m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) # Rachel Fairbanks (1735 - 1744) Of Lt. Drury Fairbanks and Deborah Leland Lt. Drury Fairbanks (1733 - 1786), soldier in the American Revolutionary War m. Deborah Leland (1740 - 1805) # John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844), soldier in the American Revolutionary War #* m. Mary Whiting (? - ?) # Perley Fairbanks (1761 - 1842), elinsted in the American Revoltionary War but musted out soon after, proprietor of 200 acres #* m. Tabitha Littlefield (1763 - 1843) # Joseph Fairbanks (1764 - 1791) #* m. Mary Steadman ( - 1790) # Rhoda Fairbanks (1766 - 1844) #* m. 1st Eli Perry (1762 - ?) #* m. 2nd Silas Brown (? - ?) # Elijah Fairbanks (1770 - 1811) #* m. 1st Abigail Steadman (? - 1803) #* m. 2nd Sarah Goodrich (? - ?) # Rev. Drury Fairbanks, Jr. (1772 - 1853), minister #* m. Lucretia Rockwood1775 - 1817) # Deborah Fairbanks (1775 - ?) #* m. Caleb Perry (? - ?) # Mary Fairbanks (1781 - 1801) Of John Fairbanks and Mary Whiting John Fairbanks (1759 - 1844) m. Mary Whiting (1757 - 1834) # Martha Fairbanks (1785 - 1807) #* Dana Fisk (1780 - 1807) # John Fairbanks (1786 - 1866) #* m. 1st Trafine M. Hills (? - ?) #* m. 2nd Carolline E. Shipman (1819 - 1890) # Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) #* m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) #* m. 2nd Susan Johnson (? - ?) # Calvin Fairbanks (1791 - 1825) #* m. Lucy Fairbanks (1795 - ?), daughter of Joseph Fairbanks (1761 - 1835) and Mary Metcalf (? - ?) # Otis Fairbanks (1794 - ) #* m. 1st Eliza Brewer (? - 1824) #* m. 2nd Nancy Bullard (1799 - 1867) # Drury Fairbanks (1796 - ) Of Nathan Fairbanks and Sally Nurse Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) m. 1st Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) # William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) Of Nathan Fairbanks and Susan Johnson m. 2nd Susan Johnson (? - ?) # George Fairbanks (1824 - 1851) Of William Nelson Fairbanks and Abby Augusta Reed William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. 2nd Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) # Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1847 - 1854) # William R. Fairbanks (1849 - 1851) Of Helen Suzette Fairbanks and Frederic Crownishield Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) # Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) # Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield (1870 - 1938) # Francis Welch Crowninshield (1872 - 1947) Of Helen Suzette Crownishield and Carl August de Gersdorff Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) # Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) # Casper Crowninshield de Gersdorff (1901 - 1982) Of Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff and Frederick Bradlee, Jr. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Of Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee and Sally Sterling Quinn Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) # Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) References Books Burial * The Pioneers of Massachusetts; A Descriptive List Drawn from Records of the Colonies, Towns and Churches, and Other Contemporaneaous Documents, 2007, by Charles Henry Pope, p. 10. Internet Books * A Genealogical History of Henry Adams of Braintree, Mass., And His Descendants; also John Adams of Cambridge, Mass. 1632 - 1897, Compiled by Andrew N. Adams, P's. 1-5. * Genealogy of the Fairbanks Family inAmerica, 1633 - 1897, Published in 1897, by Lorenzo Sayles, Fairbanks, P's. 31 - 34, 37 - 38, 49, 64 - 65, 95 - 96, 178, 344, 581. Internet Birth * http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Henry_Adams_%281583_-_1646%29?venotify=created Marriage * http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Henry_Adams_%281583_-_1646%29?venotify=created Name * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Adams_(Braintree) Children * http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Henry_Adams_%281583_-_1646%29?venotify=created Occupation * http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Henry_Adams_%281583_-_1646%29?venotify=created * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Adams_(Braintree) Death * http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Henry_Adams_%281583_-_1646%29?venotify=created Burial * http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Henry_Adams_%281583_-_1646%29?venotify=created